


Mi Curiosidad es más grande que tu Miedo

by angel_electrico29



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, SouHaru
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:31:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7217011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_electrico29/pseuds/angel_electrico29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke siente animadversión y a la vez una extraña fascinación ante la mirada calma de Haruka Nanase. SouHaru, SouRin y leve MakoHaru</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. CAPITULO I

Disclaimer: Free! Iwatobi Swim Club y Free! Eternal Summer pertenecen a Kyoto Animation, éste trabajo se ha hecho sin ánimos de lucro, sólo con fines de entretenimiento.

N/A: Hola! Les doy la bienvenida a este que es mi segundo fanfic y mi primer historia yaoi. Espero que sea de su agrado :)

Advertencias del Capítulo: Acoso, Yaoi.

CAPITULO I

Cada vez que lo miraba, Sousuke Yamazaki no podía dejar de sentir una mezcla de odio, de celos y quizá de envidia hacia el nadador más talentoso de la Escuela Iwatobi. Todo lo que veía le desagradaba: la indiferencia del muchacho hacia el mundo, su filosofía de libertad, su falta de espíritu competitivo, su estrecha amistad con Rin, esos ojos azules tan profundos que se ven iluminados al ver la piscina, ese rostro tan fino de rasgos delicados, ese cuerpo tan menudo y a la vez tan veloz y fuerte… Sousuke se daba una palmada mental al darse cuenta de hacia dónde estaba yendo su tren de pensamientos.

Desde que fue reclutado por una Universidad de prestigio, el deseo de Sousuke era volver a su pueblo natal a cursar su último año de preparatoria, más precisamente, estudiar en la Academia Samezuka junto con su amigo de la infancia Rin Matsuoka.

Ciertamente habían perdido el rastro uno del otro desde que el pelirrojo se había ido a vivir a Australia, así que se decidió a recuperar el tiempo perdido y ponerse al día con su amigo. Con lo que no contaba era que en lugar de encontrarse a un Rin enfocado en sus objetivos y más competitivo que nunca, encontrara a un Rin en su opinión demasiado "pasivo", no tardó en hallar culpables a la situación, nada más y nada menos que el equipo de natación del Instituto Iwatobi y sobre todo a su nadador estrella, Haruka Nanase.

Yamasaki recordaba la primera vez que vio a Haruka en una competencia, fue en aquella ocasión que compitió en relevos con Rin por primera y única vez en su infancia. Aún recordaba lo que sintió cuando vio nadar al pelinegro, fue como si una corriente eléctrica se hubier cruzado por su cuerpo, no podía creer que existiera alguien así, su estilo de brazada, su velocidad, su fuerza, era un talento increíble. En ese momento Sousuke decidió imponerse como meta personal superar en el futuro a ese niño de enormes ojos azules.

Ahora tenía la oportunidad de superar a Nanase de una vez por todas, era mucho más alto y con un físico más que imponente y su mentalidad estaba cien por ciento enfocada en ganar a toda costa. Se consideraba un nadador más completo al especializarse en los estilos mariposa y libre al igual que su amigo pelirrojo, tenía todo para tener un futuro muy prometedor como nadador profesional.

Aun así, se sentía inseguro al tener al chico de Iwatobi tan cerca de él, y demasiado cerca de Rin, lo consideraba una amenaza para la estabilidad del equipo y sobre todo para la objetividad del recién nombrado Capitán, por lo que decidió poner cartas en el asunto.

Y la oportunidad le llegó el día de la inauguración del Iwatobi SC Returns, Rin había sido invitado por el nuevo dueño y antiguo entrenador del Club y éste gustoso aceptó participar en la exhibición de relevos, llevando consigo al pequeño Aiichiro y a el mismo Sousuke, completando el equipo el hermano menor del antiguo capitán Mikoshiba, un chico en su opinión bastante escandaloso y con un nombre bastante olvidable.

Rin le comentó que también estarían "Haru y los demás" en la competencia de exhibición a lo que Sousuke respondió con un resoplido de inconformidad, por fin vería al dichoso Nanase en acción después de tantos años, y lo que vio no lo decepcionó en lo absoluto.

Lo que si le molestó sobremanera fue la actitud de Rin hacia sus amigos de Iwatobi, de inmediato le reprochó a Matsuoka que hubieran perdido la competencia, a lo que Rin le contestó que se relajara, que no era algo oficial ni nada por el estilo, que era solo una convivencia amistosa. Para el chico más alto eso no era ninguna excusa para "dejarse ganar", el hecho de ver al pelirrojo tan fraternal con el equipo rival le puso los nervios de punta, sobre todo verlo tan cercano a Haruka, no sabía cómo explicarlo, pero sintió una punzada de enojo, irritabilidad, ¿tal vez eran celos?.

Sousuke no era ajeno a ese tipo de sentimientos hacia otro chico, a lo largo de su adolescencia había experimentado todo tipo de relaciones con mujeres y hombres, todas intrascendentes y de poca duración, tal vez sentía por Rin algo más que amistad después de todo.

Aprovechando que el grupo de nadadores se fue dispersando, Yamazaki fue directo a su objetivo, que afortunadamente había ido solo a tomar un refresco de una máquina expendedora, cuando el más chico dio la vuelta se halló frente a frente con el nuevo miembro del Samezuka.

Haruka tendría que admitir más adelante que se sintió intimidado por la imponente estatura y musculatura del muchacho y sobre todo, por la mirada cargada de hostilidad hacia su persona, así que reaccionó de la manera usual, mirando hacia otro lado mientras preguntaba:

-¿Pasa algo Yamazaki?

-Solo vengo a decirte que quiero que te alejes de Rin- contestó el más alto con voz profunda.

-No tengo por qué hacerlo, Rin es mi amigo desde hace mucho tiempo- contestó Haru, sorprendido ante la petición del otro chico pero sin demostrarlo en su impasible rostro, su única reacción fue verlo esta vez a los ojos y quedó impactado al ver el inconfundible odio en esos ojos también azules aunque más claros, no comprendía porque Sousuke lo detestaba tanto, apenas habían cruzado palabra en sus vidas y de repente llega a amenazarlo, se sentía muy confundido.

-¿Parece que no lo entiendes, verdad Nanase?- contestó Sousuke acercándose aun más al otro muchacho, y ampliando mas los hombros, dejando a Haruka prácticamente pegado a la máquina expendedora- No es una sugerencia, es una orden, no quiero verte cerca de Rin de nuevo, o tendrás que atenerte a las consecuencias- Se sintió satisfecho al mirar por fin una expresión en el rostro del más bajo, si sería sorpresa, o miedo poco le importaba.

Lo que si lo confundió fue percibir el aroma del chico, una mezcla entre jabón y el cloro de la piscina que le llegó de golpe a la nariz, estaba demasiado cerca y se sintió contrariado, por lo que decidió darse la vuelta y salir antes de que algún miembro del Iwatobi llegara a buscar a Nanase, sobre todo si se trataba de su eterno protector Makoto Tachibana y no quería verse involucrado en alguna confrontación mayor.

Ya en el dormitorio del Instituto, Sousuke se preguntaba qué era lo que tenía Haruka Nanase que lo hacía tan especial para todos a su alrededor, sobre todo que era lo que a Rin le atraía tanto del pelinegro, porque era más que evidente su interés hacia él más allá de la amistad y la supuesta rivalidad entre ambos, sólo que Haruka parecía ser el único en no darse cuenta, lo cual contaba como una ventaja para Yamazaki.

Éste sabía que contaba con las cualidades suficientes para conquistar a Rin, se había convertido en su mano derecha en el equipo, era el miembro más importante del relevo y compartían dormitorio, sólo habría que manejar bien sus cartas y tendría al pelirrojo a su merced, con éste pensamiento decidió irse a dormir, si no fuera que al momento de cerrar los ojos le llego a la mente la imagen de los enormes y sorprendidos ojos azules de su enemigo, llenándose de irritación al instante.


	2. CAPITULO II

Disclaimer: Free! Iwatobi Swim Club y Free! Eternal Summer pertenecen a Kyoto Animation, éste trabajo se ha hecho sin ánimos de lucro, sólo con fines de entretenimiento.

N/A: Hola! Quiero agradecer a los que se han tomado la molestia de leer este fic, significa mucho para mi, también quiero informarles que las actualizaciones serán los dias viernes.

Advertencias del Capítulo: Acoso, Yaoi, OOC.

 

CAPITULO II

Pasados unos cuantos días se llegó la práctica semanal conjunta entre el equipo de Natación del Samezuka y sus invitados de Iwatobi.

Sousuke sonreía satisfecho al notar que el pequeño Haruka evadía cualquier contacto visual con él y lo mejor, que evitaba cualquier acercamiento con Rin. Se preguntaba si quizá fue demasiado intimidante con el muchacho, no que le importara mucho como se sintiera en realidad, pero le divertía la situación.

Al terminar la práctica pudo más su curiosidad por Nanase, a quien no dejó de observar y decidió seguirlo hasta los vestidores, con la mala suerte de que Tachibana también se encontraba ahí. Era bastante obvio para cualquiera que el chico de ojos verdes se bebía el aire que respiraba Haruka, pero al parecer el pelinegro también ignoraba este hecho.

Sousuke sonrió burlón, aún no entendía que era lo que hacía que todos cayeran a merced del chico y la situación pasara inadvertida para él, eso sólo alimentaba aun más su curiosidad, quería descifrar ese enigma que era Haruka Nanase.

Al caer la tarde, los chicos de Iwatobi de despidieron de sus anfitriones, agradeciendo de nuevo la oportunidad de entrenar en sus instalaciones, Rin se encontraba con Sousuke despidiendo a sus amigos y a su hermana. El más alto le dirigió una mirada burlona a Haruka y éste reaccionó de la manera usual, mirando hacia el costado, Makoto le tocó el hombro para indicarle que ya se iban y se giró para seguir a sus amigos sin mirar atrás.

 

La hermana de Rin y el pequeño rubio revoltoso habían organizado una comida conjunta "para agradecer la hospitalidad del Equipo de Samezuka y estrechar los lazos de cooperación" en un restaurante de mariscos local.

Siendo los asistentes el minúsculo equipo completo de Iwatobi, su energética manager, la maestra asesora, incluso el dueño del Iwatobi SC Returns, y de parte del equipo rival estaban su flamante capitán, su mano derecha, el antiguo capitán junto con su hermano menor y Aiichirou, quien al parecer también había hecho amistad con los rivales y siempre lo incluían en los planes conjuntos.

Mientras se escuchaban las risas estridentes de Nagisa, las discusiones de los hermanos Mikoshiba sobre quien se ganaría del corazón de Gou, y demás plática sin importancia, Haruka se sentía incómodo. No solo porque el disfrutaba más de la soledad o a menos de una compañía más limitada, sino porque ya no podía soportar la insistente mirada de Yamazaki sobre su persona.

No quería sentirse vulnerable o intimidado ante esa penetrante mirada azul clara, pero le era imposible sentirse tranquilo.

Aunque no había obedecido a cabalidad la orden de alejarse de Rin, si había puesto un poco de distancia entre ellos, no lo rechazaba por supuesto, así que Matsuoka no sintió ningún cambio en su comportamiento, pero no dejaba de sentirse nervioso.

Apenas había probado su deliciosa caballa y se sentía mareado, así que se excusó diciendo que iría a tomar algo de aire fresco, por supuesto que Makoto se había alarmado, pero Haru le dijo que no pasaba nada grave, solo que tanto ruido le estaba causando jaqueca y saldría un momento.

Pasados un par de minutos Sousuke se excusó diciendo que iría al baño y fue en búsqueda del pelinegro.

Había sido por puro impulso, pero decidió seguir a Haruka aprovechando la distracción de todos, se sentía un tanto estúpido, no entendía como podría interesarle algo relacionado con su odiado rival. Pero recordó que Nanase seguía hablando con Rin, aunque su conversación se redujera a monosílabos, y eso no era parte del acuerdo, así que iría a recordarle que se mantuviera bien alejado del pelirrojo.

Encontró a Haruka en un costado del establecimiento, agachado y con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, apenas perceptible en su piel pálida y respirando profundo, Sousuke carraspeó un poco y se dirigió al chico más bajo:

-¿Acaso te sientes mal, Nanase?- dijo sonriendo autosuficiente.

-Estoy bien, solo me duele un poco la cabeza- contestó con su habitual mirada hacia el lado contrario.

-Sólo vengo a recordarte que no estás respetando la orden que te di hace semanas, creo que fui muy claro en decirte que cortaras todo tipo de lazo con Rin, tu estúpida amistad lo está distrayendo de sus objetivos.

-¿Y quién eres tú para saber cuáles son los objetivos de Rin? ¿Acaso crees que lo conoces mejor que el resto de sus amigos?

-Escucha bien lo que te voy a decir Nanase, y quiero que me veas de frente- dijo Sousuke ya molesto, tomando a Haruka por la barbilla y obligándolo a mirar al frente, ignorando el estremecimiento que le causó tocar la piel ajena.

-¡Mírame a los ojos cuando te estoy hablando!, ya me estoy cansando de ti y de tus molestos amigos, todos ustedes están deteniendo el desarrollo de Rin con sus ideas idiotas de la amistad y la cooperación, el objetivo de la natación es ganar siempre, y a cualquier costo; Rin está destinado a grandes cosas y si sigue juntándose con ustedes su futuro se truncará, que no se te olvide que nuestros equipos son rivales, y si te sigues metiendo en su vida tal vez tenga que tomar otras medidas más drásticas contigo.

Sousuke seguía deteniendo la barbilla de Haruka con fuerza, pegándolo más a la pared del restaurante, entonces con su mano libre tomó la muñeca del chico más bajo y la apretó con fuerza, el pelinegro se quejó débilmente.

-Más bien quieres decir que sólo a tu lado Rin estará destinado a grandes cosas- dijo Haru con la voz entrecortada mientras Sousuke apretaba aun más fuerte su muñeca.

-Lo que pasa es que deseas que Rin esté solo contigo, que sea sólo para ti, o me equivoco- completó Haruka con voz monocorde, pudo observar la sorpresa en los ojos del muchacho más alto y este lo soltó bruscamente, a lo que el pelinegro aprovechó para despegarse del muro e intentó masajear su muñeca lastimada.

Yamazaki lo había apretado tan fuerte que se habían quedado marcados los dedos, ingresó de inmediato al restaurante, dejando a un Sousuke lleno de ira.

 

Al acercarse de nuevo a la mesa, Haruka fue de inmediato interceptado por un Makoto preocupado, el espigado chico ya estaba listo para salir en su búsqueda, porque había tardado demasiado tiempo afuera. El chico sólo contestó que eso no era necesario porque ya no le dolía la cabeza, mientras decía eso bajaba las mangas de su chaqueta para cubrir las marcas en su muñeca, haría lo posible por ocultarle a sus amigos sobre los problemas que, sin siquiera buscarlos, estaba teniendo con Yamazaki.

El aludido llegó minutos después, excusando su tardanza con una llamada telefónica que había recibido de su familia; siguió comiendo, ya sin dirigirle la mirada al chico que lo hacía rabiar con su aparente apatía hacia todo, porque ahora sabía que aquél era más perceptivo de lo que aparentaba.

Aún sentía en la mano la tibieza de esa pálida piel y el pulso acelerado cuando oprimió su muñeca con fuerza, estaba casi seguro de que si apretaba un poco mas podría llegar a fracturarlo. A su parecer Nanase tenía un físico demasiado frágil, y a pesar de eso era jodidamente veloz, Sousuke suspiró fastidiado, ya era suficiente de pensar en ese muchacho por el momento.


	3. CAPITULO III

Advertencias del Capítulo: Acoso, Yaoi, OOC, lenguaje soez.

CAPITULO III

Pasó la semana y con ella se llegó el acostumbrado día de la práctica conjunta, Sousuke observó que Haruka llevaba un pequeño vendaje en la muñeca, pensó seriamente en la posibilidad de disculparse, pero desechó ese pensamiento casi de inmediato.

Sabía que no lo había lesionado de gravedad y que lo más probable era que el vendaje ocultara algunos moretones, al parecer Haru no había hablado con nadie sobre el incidente y eso le parecía perfecto.

Y más perfecto fue escuchar que esa tarde el chico de ojos azul profundo regresaría a su casa sin la compañía de Makoto Tachibana, quien al parecer tenía unos pendientes que hacer, no entendía muy bien cuál era el impulso de seguir al pelinegro a su casa, no quería admitirlo pero la curiosidad le estaba ganando.

¿Acaso no decían que a los amigos habría que tenerlos cerca y a los enemigos mucho más cerca?; excusándose con Rin sobre ir a correr por una ruta alterna, se decidió a visitar el entorno de Nanase y la idea de disculparse le pareció de nuevo plausible.

 

Haruka caminaba a paso tranquilo de camino a su casa, a pesar de eso se sentía nervioso de que Makoto no lo hubiera acompañado como siempre lo hacía, no es que le incomodara la soledad, pero los recientes acontecimientos le tenían los nervios crispados, afortunadamente nadie había notado algún cambio en su conducta.

Sus amigos estaban consternados sobre su aparente lesión en la muñeca, a lo que el pelinegro se excusó diciendo que se había caído en la bañera, cosa que nadie creyó, pero decidieron no insistir.

Nagisa insinuó que lo más probable era que había tenido un "accidente vergonzoso" a lo que todos se soltaron riendo y ya nadie preguntó nada más para alivio del ojiazul; que volviendo al presente apresuraba más el paso, sentía que alguien iba caminando a unos metros detrás de él sin despegarse, y ya se imaginaba de quien se podría tratar.

-¿Se podría saber porque me estás siguiendo?- dijo Haruka mientras volteaba a mirar con su típica monotonía, pero apretando la correa de su mochila con algo de ansiedad.

-Yo no te estoy siguiendo Nanase, simplemente estoy probando una nueva ruta para correr, tal vez no lo sepas pero hay personas que nos tomamos muy en serio nuestro entrenamiento y que tenemos claros nuestros objetivos para el futuro-contestó Yamazaki con una sonrisa burlona.

Haru se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando a paso normal mientras sentía la mirada del mayor sobre su nuca; no quería admitirlo, pero ya estaba sintiendo curiosidad por su auto nombrado enemigo.

Aunque comprendía en parte el motivo del odio gratuito que sentía Sousuke hacia su persona, él nunca le había hecho un daño personal. Suponía que estaba llevando la rivalidad deportiva a los extremos, además del "asunto" de Rin.

Siendo honesto consigo mismo, su amistad con Rin no sobrepasaba los límites, a pesar de notar cierto interés del pelirrojo hacia él, solía hacerse el desentendido, al igual que con Makoto, ya que los dos eran sus mejores amigos y prefería que las cosas se quedaran como siempre. No quería que ninguno saliera perjudicado si las cosas tomaban otro rumbo, podría estar siendo un cobarde o un egoísta, pero no le gustaban las complicaciones.

A tal punto llegaron sus cavilaciones que cuando cayó en cuenta ya estaba en el inicio de las escaleras que antecedían a su hogar, comenzó a subirlas cuando una voz profunda lo regresó definitivamente a la realidad.

-¿Cuánto quieres por uno de tus pensamientos?- dijo Sousuke ya a un par de metros de distancia del otro chico, que ni siquiera volteó a mirarlo y siguió subiendo las escaleras, se detuvo al frente de su casa y buscó sus llaves en la mochila mientras el más alto continuaba hablando.

-Así que aquí vives Nanase, me atrevería a suponer que vives sólo o me equivoco- comentó casualmente, a lo que Haru tampoco contestó, abrió la puerta de su casa y lentamente dejó sus zapatos en la entrada.

Sousuke se quedó en el marco de la puerta mientras intentaba observar el interior, a los segundos Haru prendió las luces y entró a la cocina, saliendo de ella con una bolsa de basura, se detuvo en la entrada al ver que el chico más alto seguía ahí.

-¿Podrías moverte de mi entrada? Tengo cosas que hacer-dijo Haruka sin mirar al frente, Sousuke sólo lo miró y se hizo a un lado lo suficiente para dejarlo pasar, cuando el más chico regresaba al interior de su casa, tuvo el impulso de entrar sin ser invitado.

-Vaya Nanase, en serio no creí que fueras tan maleducado, es más ni siquiera me das el pase a tu casa. ¿Sabes algo?, quisiera disculparme por lo del otro día-señalando con su mano la muñeca aun vendada del otro chico- creo que me excedí un poco.

-No fue gran cosa, sólo que aún tengo algunos moretones y no quiero que nadie me haga preguntas incómodas-contestó Haruka mirando hacia las vendas.

-¿Podrías mostrarme tu muñeca?, traigo algo que podría ayudarte.

Haruka volteó a verlo con el ceño fruncido, ¿de qué se trataba todo esto, acaso todo era un juego para Yamazaki, primero lo amenaza, lo agrede físicamente y ahora se disculpa y quiere curarlo?

Apenas iba a negarse cuando sintió las enormes manos de Sousuke tomando su muñeca y empezando a quitarle las vendas con cuidado, su tacto era muy cálido, y Haru apenas pudo reprimir un escalofrío cuando el otro chico empezó a aplicarle un ungüento frío.

Estuvieron en silencio algunos minutos en los cuáles el más bajo no se atrevía a mirar a los ojos al otro muchacho, cuando éste terminó de vendarlo tomó la mano más pequeña y se la llevó a los labios, apenas tocando la parte donde se siente el pulso.

Esta vez Haruka no pudo reprimir el estremecimiento que sintió de pies a cabeza y no pudo evitar mirar a Sousuke a la cara con una expresión de confusión.

-¿Sabes una cosa Nanase? Ya llevo cierto tiempo preguntándome cuáles son las cualidades que te hacen tan diferente a los demás. He de decirte que al principio no sentía más que desprecio por ti precisamente por no comprender que es lo tienes que atrae tanto a Rin, porque estoy seguro que sabes que tú le gustas más allá de la amistad, ¿o me equivoco?. Al igual que estás muy consciente de que Tachibana sería capaz de hasta recibir una bala por ti- comentó Sousuke de una manera casual, a lo que Haru sólo respondió mirándolo fijamente, el más alto le sonrió y completó.

-¿Sabes que creo? Que a pesar de tu apariencia angelical eres un ser bastante manipulador y egoísta, que no puede o más bien no quiere tomar una decisión y dejas que los demás lo hagan por ti, ni siquiera puedes decidirte a tener algo con Rin o con tu niñera, prefieres tener a los dos halagándote sobre lo maravilloso que eres- al decir esto Sousuke le soltó la mano a Haruka y le tomó la barbilla de manera un poco brusca.

-Dime una cosa, ¿Cómo es que haces para tenerlos comiendo de tu mano?, ¿Al menos ya se la has chupado a alguno?, ¿O es que ya te los cogiste a ambos?

Ante semejantes preguntas, el rostro de Haruka se sonrojó violentamente, se sentía ofendido, enojado y hasta avergonzado, ¿cómo se atrevía ese tipo a decirle esa clase de cosas?, apenas iba a contestarle cuando el más alto se echó a reír.

-Vaya, vaya, hasta que veo a Haru-chan con otra expresión facial que no sea la apatía, y déjame decirte que te sienta bien, deberías intentarlo más seguido.

-Te pido que salgas de mi casa inmediatamente y espero que no intentes entrar de nuevo y menos seguirme-habló Haruka con irritación mientras se soltaba del agarre de Sousuke.

-Bueno Haru-chan, en realidad no sé si pueda prometer eso, esta nueva ruta que encontré para correr me parece muy agradable, así que no te sorprendas si otro día vengo a visitarte, claro, siempre y cuando no te acompañe tu perro guardián o algún otro de tus amiguitos.

-No vuelvas a llamarme por mi nombre, te recuerdo que tú y yo no somos amigos Yamazaki.

-Pero podríamos llegar a serlo, ya que tenemos tanto en común: la natación, los amigos, los amantes…niégalo si quieres pero ya no te desagrada tanto mi compañía como en un principio. Al menos yo si acepto que quiero llegar a conocerte mejor, tal vez mi curiosidad por ti esté ya sobrepasando el odio que te tengo.

Al decir esto Sousuke se encaminó a la puerta y salió sin decir nada más, dejando a un Haruka con la respiración alterada y un fuerte sonrojo en las mejillas, que fue corriendo a ponerle el cerrojo a la puerta.


	4. CAPITULO IV

Disclaimer: Free! Iwatobi Swim Club y Free! Eternal Summer pertenecen a Kyoto Animation, éste trabajo se ha hecho sin ánimos de lucro, sólo con fines de entretenimiento.

N/A: ¡Hola a todos! Aquí me tienen subiendo el cuarto capítulo de esta historia, estoy muy contenta por la aceptación que está teniendo, poco a poco ha ido subiendo la cantidad de visitantes y de lecturas y eso sólo me motiva a seguir escribiendo, tal vez no voy por mal camino. En este capítulo habrán algunos spoilers sobre las Competencias Preliminares, por si hay alguien que aún no llega a esa parte. Digamos que hice un pequeño resumen visto desde la perspectiva de Sousuke, y por lo mismo, este capítulo será más largo que los anteriores.

Advertencias del Capítulo: Acoso, Yaoi, leve lime, OOC y Spoilers.

CAPITULO IV

Los días previos a las Eliminatorias Preliminares estaban cargados de nerviosismo para los Equipos rivales del pequeño pueblo costero.

Los de Iwatobi se enfocaron más en el entrenamiento de sus competencias individuales; mientras el Capitán de Samezuka seguía indeciso con la selección del Equipo de Relevos combinados.

Los lugares ya estaban designados para los estilos Mariposa y Libre, pero seguía en un dilema con quienes ocuparían los lugares en Dorso y Pecho, mientras evaluaba a los miembros del Equipo vio por el rabillo del ojo una enorme silueta muy familiar para él.

-Oye Rin, veo que todavía sigues pensando sobre quiénes serán los participantes en el Relevo Combinado, ¿Porqué no salimos a beber algo en el jardín?, tendrás dolor de cabeza si sigues metido el resto del día en el dormitorio-invitó Sousuke de manera casual, el chico consideraba que ya era el momento de iniciar su estrategia para atraer la atención de Matsuoka sobre su persona, así que ya no aplazaría el momento.

-Está bien Sousuke, pero tú invitas-respondió Rin de manera juguetona y se dispusieron a dejar el dormitorio que compartían.

Ya en los jardines del Instituto, los dos amigos estaba sentados tomándose un simple refresco de máquina, mientras recordaban los mejores momentos de su infancia, de cuando peleaban todo el tiempo y no podían trabajar en equipo.

Rin le aseguró que hasta hacía poco tiempo había aprendido sobre dicho concepto, gracias a "Haru y los demás", escuchar ese nombre en los labios del pelirrojo le seguía causando desagrado.

Siendo honestos, el preferiría ver esos sensuales labios haciendo actividades digamos más productivas, entonces el chico más alto recordó un episodio de la infancia.

-Oye Rin, ¿recuerdas aquella vez de tantas que hicimos un reto y como siempre perdiste?-preguntó Sousuke socarronamente, a lo que completó-¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que harías lo que yo quisiera pero en ese momento no se me ocurrió nada interesante?

-¡Claro que lo recuerdo!, creí que me pedirías ser tu esclavo durante una semana o algo así, pero dijiste que pensarías en algo mejor y hasta la fecha sigo esperando tu respuesta-respondió el pelirrojo con un tono algo insinuante a lo que Sousuke lo miró extrañado.

¿Era su imaginación o su amigo le estaba coqueteando?, tal vez tanta abstinencia ya le estaba afectando, así que decidió contraatacar.

-Pues al parecer tengo algo en mente que tal vez podría interesarnos a ambos- al decir esto Sousuke tomó impulso y se acercó al pelirrojo lo suficiente para que sus narices se tocaran.

-Si ya te decidiste, entonces ¿cuál sería mi castigo?-preguntó Rin con su arrogante sonrisa de medio lado.

-Me parece que este castigo te será muy agradable-contestó Yamazaki mientras cerraba la distancia entre su boca y la de Rin Matsuoka.

Está de más decir que el primer beso que compartieron no fue tierno ni casto, si Rin no se caracterizaba por dichas cualidades Sousuke mucho menos.

De inmediato las hormonas de ambos hicieron acto de presencia y terminaron acalorados y deseosos de más, y casi corriendo se fueron al dormitorio que compartían.

Le pusieron cerrojo a la puerta y se dedicaron a explorarse mutuamente, aunque en ese momento no tuvieron relaciones sexuales completas, el encuentro fue bastante satisfactorio para ambos, sobre todo para el chico de claros ojos azules, que sonreía satisfecho mientras miraba la espalda desnuda de un Rin que dormía plácidamente.

Sousuke intentó imitar a su amigo, pero al cerrar sus ojos pudo ver con claridad la mirada calma de Haruka Nanase y el sueño se esfumó de inmediato.

 

Por fin el esperado día de las Eliminatorias Preliminares había llegado y Sousuke se sentía confiado y lleno de seguridad.

Sabía que su Equipo era el más fuerte y que la gran mayoría de sus miembros pasarían a la siguiente ronda con relativa facilidad, los únicos que consideraba como fuerte competencia era a los de Iwatobi, pero aun así confiaba en la superioridad de la Academia Samezuka.

Las primeras eliminatorias fueron con el estilo de Pecho, en el que desafortunadamente el pequeño Nitori no pudo pasar de la primera ronda, siendo eliminado del Relevo combinado, para Yamazaki esto no era ninguna novedad, en su opinión el chico necesitaba más entrenamiento.

El siguiente estilo en competición fue el Dorso, con la sorpresa de que el hermano del ex capitán Mikoshiba había superado a Uozumi, asegurando así su puesto en el Relevo. Sousuke aún lo consideraba un mocoso atolondrado, pero al parecer con la motivación adecuada podría llegar a ser el mejor novato.

A pesar de eso, el ganador de la eliminatoria fue Makoto Tachibana, aunque no fue inesperado para él, ya tenía tiempo observándolo y había visto un gran potencial en el chico castaño, lástima que lo desperdiciara perdiendo el tiempo cuidando a su Haru-chan en vez de entrenar debidamente.

A continuación siguió el estilo Mariposa, la especialidad de Sousuke, pero decidió abstenerse de competir, y Rin no insistió mucho en saber los motivos detrás de eso.

Mientras Gou les informaba a los de su Equipo sobre dicho acontecimiento, Haruka volteó de inmediato a las gradas, donde vio al chico más alto con postura relajada, que por extraña coincidencia volteó hacia el sitio donde se encontraba el de Iwatobi y cruzaron miradas.

Esta vez Haru no volteó hacia un lado y se miraron fijamente por algunos segundos, que sin saber porqué sintieron eternos y cargados de ansiedad, hasta que el silbato que daba inicio a la competencia los sacó de dicho trance.

Obviamente el mejor tiempo fue el de Rin Matsuoka, para beneplácito de todos, en especial de Sousuke, que ya se imaginaba como "festejaría" la victoria de su amigo pelirrojo.

Después del receso empezaron las competencias de estilo libre, donde tanto Rin como su amigo se mostraron extrañados al ver competir a Makoto en un estilo que no le era propio. El resultado era de esperarse, el chico no tenía experiencia en la modalidad y no tuvo una buena estrategia, quedándose muy rezagado, Yamazaki se preguntaba cuáles habrían sido los motivos de Tachibana para competir, aunque ciertamente adivinaba que tenían que ver con Nanase.

Por fin llegaba la prueba principal, los 100 m estilo libre, donde estarían compitiendo juntos Rin y Haruka, no quería admitirlo pero Sousuke se encontraba nervioso, sabía cuanta preparación había tenido Rin para este momento, su vida futura dependía de ello. En estilo mariposa tanto el pelirrojo como el moreno estaban a la par y eran imbatibles, pero en el estilo libre estaba Haruka estorbándoles en el camino.

La eliminatoria fue prácticamente de dos competidores, donde Nanase se impuso por dos centésimas, ese chico era toda una molestia y verlo hablar con Rin al final de la competencia fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

Yamazaki se sentía furioso, consideraba que su amigo se había dejado ganar por causa de su estúpida amistad con el pelinegro, Rin se justificó objetando que Haru se hacía cada vez más veloz, "que era como un monstruo" le contestó sonriendo. Por supuesto que era un monstruo, y no sólo por su talento en la natación, era una especie de íncubo que le robaba la atención de Rin y le estaba robando también su tranquilidad, con esa calmada pero penetrante mirada azul profundo que se estaba instalando en sus pensamientos sin desearlo.

Ahora comprendía un poco más sobre cómo Nanase lograba sin siquiera proponérselo ser el centro de atención de todos a su alrededor, ni el fuego y la determinación de los ojos rojos de Rin se comparaban a ese brillo luminiscente. Los ojos de Haruka poseían un magnetismo del que nadie se resistía, ni siquiera Sousuke Yamazaki, que suspirando molesto se regresó al establecimiento de las pruebas preliminares.

 

Haruka se encontraba en las regaderas meditando sobre los acontecimientos recientes de las competencias individuales, ya sólo faltaba la competencia del día siguiente, donde se enfrentarían de nuevo al fuerte equipo de Relevos del Samezuka tal como el año pasado; donde a pesar de haber sido descalificados fue una muy buena competencia para todos, por fin habían hecho las paces con Rin y eso era lo importante.

Ahora las circunstancias habían cambiado, y sabía que sus amigos se estaban esforzando bastante para pasar a la siguiente ronda; mientras Haru se preguntaba si los esfuerzos que él efectuaba serían suficientes alguien movió la cortina de la ducha donde se encontraba. De seguro era Makoto, que lo buscaba para apresurarlo porque ya era tarde y ya iban a cerrar las instalaciones, cuando abrió los ojos quedó estupefacto al mirar a Sousuke, ahí de pie, vistiendo sólo su traje de baño, mirándolo intensamente.

-Vaya Haru-chan es todo un derrochador de agua, ¿Qué en la escuela no te dan clases de Ecología?, ¿Acaso no sabes que el agua es un recurso muy valioso que no se debe desperdiciar? Yo venía a darme una ducha, pero viendo tu desperdicio creo que tendré que verme en la necesidad de ser ahorrativo- al decir esto entró a dicho sitio y corrió la cortina detrás de él.

Haruka seguía sin articular palabra, hasta que Sousuke se acercó a recibir el chorro de la regadera, pegándose demasiado al chico más bajo, fue entonces que el pelinegro reaccionó.

-Vete de aquí Yamazaki, las duchas son individuales y estás de nuevo invadiendo mi espacio-dijo con voz calmada, pero mirándolo de perfil.

-Ya te dije que quiero evitar un desperdicio de agua potable compartiendo la ducha contigo, además quería hablar sobre algunas cosas, por ejemplo felicitarte a ti y a tu equipo por haber calificado a las rondas regionales-completó Sousuke con una sonrisa.

-Yo le diré a los demás tu mensaje…-Haru hizo ademán de salir de ahí, el espacio era muy pequeño y el chico más alto estaba demasiado pegado a él para su gusto, se sentía incómodo, pero en ese momento sintió un fuerte agarre en los hombros que le impidió salir, Sousuke lo tenía acorralado de nuevo contra la pared.

-También quería preguntarte sobre los moretones en tu muñeca, pero al parecer ya han sanado, me da gusto que ya no uses esa molesta venda, considero que mis cuidados te hicieron bien.

-Déjame salir, ya he durado cierto tiempo aquí y los demás se preocuparán por mi tardanza-dijo Haruka con un tono algo angustiado.

-Tus amiguitos ya están acostumbrados a tus largas estancias, cuando van a mi Instituto siempre te esperan hasta que te dignas a salir una hora después de terminada la práctica- afirmó Sousuke, esta vez pasando un brazo por la cintura del pelinegro pegando sus cuerpos aun más.

Haru se sorprendió e intentó zafarse de su agarre, sin éxito alguno; pero lo que sucedió después lo dejó congelado en su sitio, porque el chico más alto agachó su cabeza y empezó a recorrer lentamente el camino que iba desde su hombro, pasando por su clavícula y cuello usando sólo la punta de su nariz y terminando detrás de su oreja, depositando un suave beso en dicho sitio. Haruka sintió como su cuerpo temblada ante la súbita caricia y un fuerte sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas, dejando escapar muy a su pesar un jadeo muy quedo, que Sousuke alcanzó a escuchar y lo hizo sonreír arrogante, entonces soltó al chico más bajo, que lo miraba anonadado.

-¿Ya te había dicho que te miras todavía más encantador cuando no tienes esa cara de indiferencia ante todo? Tus expresiones son fascinantes Haru-chan, cada día me interesas más.

-Deja de burlarte de mí, yo no te he hecho nada para ganarme el odio que me tienes. ¿Qué consigues con acosarme de este modo? Si lo he mantenido en secreto es porque no quiero causar problemas entre tu equipo y el mío, pero si no me dejas tranquilo tendré que hablar con mis amigos al respecto.

-¿Esa es tu gran idea, acusarme con Rin y con Makoto-chan? ¿Esperas que ellos me den una paliza por intentar mancillar tu honor? No me hagas reír-espetó el enorme chico y completó- Si no has dicho nada es porque muy en el fondo disfrutas de la atención que te estoy dando, así como disfrutas de la atención que te dan los demás, ¿Por qué mejor no aceptas que te gusta lo que te estoy haciendo y ya? Porque yo he de admitir que me está gustando este jueguito que tenemos tú y yo, quien sabe tal vez hasta podríamos invitar a Rin para que nos acompañe, ¿No te agradaría la idea? Ambos sabemos que la natación no es su único talento- y terminó guiñándole el ojo.

En ese momento se escuchó la voz de Makoto llamando a Haruka, por lo que Sousuke se escabulló rápidamente y finalizó,

-Espero verte muy pronto Haru-chan.

Haruka sólo se quedó mirando por donde Yamazaki había salido, todavía temblando y totalmente sonrojado, aunque no sabía si esto se debía al enojo y la frustración o a la excitación que le causó el encuentro.


	5. CAPITULO V

Disclaimer: Free! Iwatobi Swim Club y Free! Eternal Summer pertenecen a Kyoto Animation, éste trabajo se ha hecho sin ánimos de lucro, sólo con fines de entretenimiento.

N/A: ¡Hola chicas! Aquí estoy reportándome con un nuevo capítulo, pido disculpas de antemano por la brevedad de éste, lo considero más que nada un capítulo de transición en la historia, y espero no se enojen con el tremendo cliffhanger. 

Advertencias del Capítulo: Acoso, Yaoi, leve lime, OOC y algunos spoilers.

CAPITULO V

Rin esperaba molesto e impaciente afuera del autobús de su Escuela, de repente Sousuke se había desaparecido sin dar justificación y los demás miembros del Equipo ya estaban desesperados por regresar; en ese momento apareció el aludido sonriendo como si hubiera vuelto de un paseo.

-¿Se puede saber donde rayos andabas Sousuke? Llevamos más de media hora esperándote, juro que si te tardabas 5 minutos más en llegar nos hubiéramos ido sin ti, ¿y por qué diablos traes el cabello mojado?

Las palabras de Rin fueron silenciadas por los labios del chico más alto, que parecía bastante divertido por los reclamos de su amigo, quien sólo alcanzó a abrir los ojos desorbitadamente, todos los chicos del Equipo los vieron besándose y no es que le diera vergüenza, sino que él prefería mantener un bajo perfil cuando se trataba de su vida privada.

-Esto es un adelanto del premio que te mereces por tu excelente trabajo como Capitán del equipo- dijo el otro chico mientras se separaba un poco de Rin y le dedicaba una media sonrisa.

Y el resto del "premio" fue bastante estimulante para ambos muchachos, el sólo hecho de ver el cuerpo del pelirrojo sobre el suyo jadeante y perlado de sudor fue suficiente para Yamazaki, quien cayó rendido y muy satisfecho mientras admiraba una mordida cortesía del chico tiburón en la parte interna del muslo y pudo dormir sin que las visiones de Nanase inundaran sus pensamientos.

 

Haruka comía silenciosamente su preciada caballa con arroz en la ruidosa compañía de sus amigos del Club de Natación, mientras miraba la terraza de manera ausente alguien tocó su hombro llamando su atención.

-Haru, ¿podemos hablar un momento en privado?-le preguntaba un tanto inseguro su amigo de la infancia, Haru lo miró y se puso de pie, alejándose varios metros del grupo, en lo que Makoto tardó en reaccionar y lo alcanzó con sus largas piernas.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede Makoto?, ¿Aun te sientes mal por lo que pasó en los Relevos? Sabes que entre todos resolveremos el problema de las transiciones y estaremos listos para las Regionales.

Nanase supuso que ese era el tema que su amigo quería tratar con él, a pesar de que habían conseguido avanzar de las Preliminares aun se respiraba un aire de tristeza entre los miembros de Equipo, y Makoto se había auto nombrado responsable del supuesto fracaso, cuando en realidad todos habían fallado en mayor o menor medida.

Por eso el pelinegro había ideado un plan de trabajo para mejorar las deficiencias de cada uno, para sorpresa de sus amigos que juraban no haberlo visto tan "motivado" en mucho tiempo, Haru se sentía exactamente igual que siempre y no comprendía el porqué de tanto alboroto.

-Me temo que ese no es el tema que quiero tratar contigo Haru, tu sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea ¿verdad?- a lo que el otro chico afirmó con la cabeza- Y si tienes algún problema con alguien sabes que puedes confiármelo y que yo te ayudaría ¿verdad que si?.

-No entiendo a donde quieres llegar Makoto- dijo Haruka un tanto confundido.

-Me refiero a Yamazaki- contestó Makoto armándose de valor y continuó, -Si ese chico te está molestando o algo yo puedo ayudarte, no permitiré que nadie te haga daño.

Haruka quedó sorprendido ante las palabras de su amigo y se sintió un tanto nervioso, pero dichas emociones no se reflejaron en su rostro, por lo que volteando al lado contrario de donde estaba el castaño le contestó con su usual monotonía.

-No sé de qué estás hablando Makoto, yo no tengo ningún problema con Yamazaki y asumo que él tampoco, simplemente no somos amigos.

-He visto como te mira Haru, y créeme que no me gusta nada la manera en que lo hace, me he dado cuenta de que todo el tiempo te está vigilando y siempre está al pendiente de tus movimientos. Dime por favor si él te ha estado molestando o acosando, o si ha intentado hacerte daño, yo sé que no te gusta que la gente se entere de tus problemas, pero te aseguro que nadie sabrá de la situación, ni siquiera Rin, yo puedo lidiar con ese tipo sin ayuda de nadie, te lo aseguro.- Aseveró Tachibana mientras miraba con intensidad a su amigo.

Cada palabra dicha por el castaño reflejaba el tumulto de emociones en su interior: angustia, desesperación, inseguridad, miedo, celos y la irracional necesidad de proteger al pelinegro de todo mal y Haruka estaba consciente de todo eso.

Entonces el chico de ojos azules volteó a mirar a su amigo y con su acostumbrada indiferencia le dijo que no se preocupara, que todo estaba bien, que nadie lo molestaba y que en caso contrario le pediría ayuda, pero en ese momento no era el caso y se alejó caminando dejando atrás a un Makoto que se había quedado de piedra.

 

Haruka caminaba a su acostumbrado paso tranquilo de regreso a su casa, su mejor amigo había conseguido un trabajo de medio tiempo en el Iwatobi SC Returns, ya que el dueño estaba corto de personal y Tachibana se ofreció a ayudarle a impartir clases a un grupo de niños.

El pelinegro tenía la impresión de que tal vez el castaño estaba evadiéndolo, lo había visto con el ánimo apagado desde las Preliminares y eso había afectado su concentración, y esperaba que su trabajo como entrenador interino lo despejara de las preocupaciones.

Cuando menos acordó ya estaba en la puerta de su casa, y mientras sacaba las llaves sintió que su celular había sonado indicando la llegada de un mensaje de texto, supuso que se trataba de Makoto o incluso de Nagisa, pero nada lo preparó cuando abrió el celular y vio el mensaje de un número hasta ese momento desconocido para él.

"Me da gusto que te hayas deshecho de Makoto-chan, porque hoy vine a visitarte y no me gustan las interrupciones".

Haruka cerró su celular con rapidez, y sintiendo que la sangre abandonaba su rostro por primera vez volteó a los alrededores de su hogar, donde vio a Sousuke apoyado en la fachada, con los brazos cruzados y sonriendo cínicamente.

-Venías tan distraído que ni siquiera te diste cuenta de que te estaba esperando aquí afuera Haru-chan, tan descortés como siempre- comentó el enorme chico con un falso dejo de indignación mientras miraba con atención aquellos ojos azules llenos de sorpresa, ansiedad y tal vez miedo.

Cuando el chico más bajo pudo reaccionar, tomó con fuerza sus llaves y se dispuso a abrir la puerta de su casa, pero su nerviosismo lo traicionó y tiró las llaves al piso, de donde las recogió con prisa y abrió el cerrojo, metiéndose a su casa lo más rápido que pudo.

No pudiendo cerrar la puerta ya que una mano enorme se lo impidió, dejando el espacio suficiente para que el muchacho más alto pudiera entrar sin problema a la casa ajena.

Haruka no entendía porque no había hablado con Makoto sobre el problema de acoso que vivía por causa de Sousuke, al quedarse callado había dejado que las cosas escalaran sin control, al quedarse callado era como si protegiera al chico más alto.

Era como si le gustara la situación y no comprendía el porqué, pero todo quedó más claro cuando, al intentar decirle a Yamazaki que se marchara éste sonrió con lascivia y tomandolo de la cintura, lo beso de manera dominante y él ni siquiera se resistió.


	6. CAPITULO VI

Disclaimer: Free! Iwatobi Swim Club y Free! Eternal Summer pertenecen a Kyoto Animation, éste trabajo se ha hecho sin ánimos de lucro, sólo con fines de entretenimiento.

N/A: Ha llegado el lunes y con éste un nuevo capítulo, en el que Sousuke por fin va a aclararse sobre sus sentimientos, además de algunas escenas interesantes.

He de admitir que no sé qué rayos fue lo que escribí, si es un lime o un lemon, es la primera vez en mi vida que describo una escena yaoi de contenido explícito y no quería valerme de los típicos clichés, además creo que aun me falta mejorar mi narrativa y no me animé a tomar un riesgo mayor, así que espero no decepcionar.

Advertencias del Capítulo: Yaoi, OOC, Spoilers y Lime.

CAPITULO VI

Haru sentía que ni siquiera podía pensar con claridad, su cuerpo temblaba de ansiedad ante aquéllos besos llenos de brusquedad.

Sintió que sus piernas flaqueaban y se aferró a los fuertes hombros del otro chico, que ya estaba devorando su blanco cuello mientras intentaba quitarle la corbata y desabotonarle la camisa del uniforme, tarea que pudo hacer a medias ya que el chico de Iwatobi le facilitó las cosas terminando dicho trabajo.

Sousuke comenzó a quitarse el elegante saco blanco de su Academia, mientras le preguntaba a Haruka dónde se encontraba su habitación, éste apenas atinó a voltear su cabeza hacia la dirección correcta, el más alto entendió el mensaje y tomándolo de un brazo se lo llevó casi a rastras.

Sólo la silenciosa residencia Nanase fue testigo de lo que sucedió en esa tarde calurosa entre aquellos dos chicos que iniciaron una relación llena de hostilidad y que en ese momento ya ni siquiera sabían lo que sentían el uno por el otro, lo único que imperaba en ambos era saciar la necesidad de tocar la piel ajena.

Tras haberse quitado la camisa, Sousuke empezó a desabrochar el pantalón de Haru, que intentó vanamente detenerlo, el chico más alto soltó una sincera carcajada al darse cuenta de que lo que le había comentado Rin era verdad: Haruka usaba el traje de baño como ropa interior y ciertamente eso le causaba mucha gracia.

Metió hábilmente su mano entre el pantalón y comenzó a tocarlo por sobre el traje de baño, mientras recorría de lado a lado la clavícula del otro chico con sus labios y lengua.

Haruka apenas atinaba a articular palabra, sólo intentaba reprimir los gemidos y jadeos que salían de su boca, ¿Cómo era posible que Yamazaki supiera masturbarlo mucho mejor de lo que él podía?

-No quiero que te contengas, no tienes idea de lo que me excita escucharte gemir- le susurró el de ojos claros al oído y entonces Haru se quedó sin aliento.

Sousuke ya se estaba cansando de la postura que tenían, él estando muy agachado y Nanase se estaba apoyando demasiado en su hombro lastimado, por lo que se separó de él, se desabrochó el pantalón para liberar un poco la tensión de su entrepierna y se llevó al pelinegro a la cama.

Donde recostados de lado retomó la faena, no sin antes tomar una mano más pequeña que la suya y llevarla dentro de su ropa interior, en ese momento Haru se quedó congelado y no supo ni que hacer, entonces el más alto le puso la mano sobre el miembro y comenzó a marcarle el ritmo.

Sousuke estaba fascinado ante la vista que tenía ante sí, ese bello rostro antes pálido estaba completamente sonrojado, esos ojos antes indiferentes brillaban con esa luminosidad sólo vista cuando observaban el agua, esos labios tan finos y callados estaban hinchados por sus besos y jadeaban quedamente.

-Quiero que termines para mí y quiero que me veas a los ojos mientras lo haces- le ordenó al otro chico mientras aumentaba la velocidad con que lo tocaba, y levantándole la barbilla lo volvía a besar con toda la pasión que tenía contenida.

Haru no pudo más y ésta vez gimió sonoramente, mientras sentía su cuerpo convulsionar y hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano por seguir viendo aquellos ojos azul claro; entonces, su mente quedó en blanco y sintió que se elevaba y luego caía a lo profundo de su adorado océano, estaba teniendo el mejor orgasmo de su joven vida hasta ese momento, y Sousuke no pudo evitar venirse ante semejante imagen.

Cuando Haru despertó ya había anochecido, en realidad no supo en qué momento se había quedado dormido, vestía sólo su traje de baño y estaba cubierto por una delgada sábana, entonces cayó en cuenta de que no había rastro de Yamazaki por ningún lado.

 

Sousuke suspiraba agotado en su cama, había tenido un largo día y se sentía drenado emocionalmente. Había ido de nuevo al hospital a la revisión de su hombro lesionado y aunque había seguido las instrucciones al pie de la letra, seguía sin sentirse bien al cien por ciento.

Desafortunadamente se había encontrado con Kisumi Shigino, un antiguo compañero de la primaria a la que asistió junto a Rin, que no lo dejó en paz hasta que le contó sobre su lesión, sólo esperaba que ese entrometido no se encontrara con Matsuoka o con algún otro conocido en común.

Luego, sin quererlo, pensó en Haruka.

Decidió ir a buscarlo a su casa, en parte porque se encontraba cerca del hospital y en parte por mero instinto; Rin le había contado que Makoto estaba trabajando de entrenador interino como favor personal al dueño del Club, por lo que asumió que el pelinegro regresaría a su hogar sin compañía y no se equivocó.

Y en cuanto a cómo obtuvo su número de celular, eso fue todavía más sencillo, sólo le bastó una revisión rápida al celular del pelirrojo y lo había conseguido.

Mientras esperaba afuera de la casa de Nanase, se puso a pensar sobre su lesión; empezó a sentir miedo de que todos los esfuerzos que había hecho desde la infancia se fueran a la basura, de que sus sueños se destrozaran. Sintió que llegaría un momento en que no soportaría la presión y explotaría, entonces llegó a su mente la imagen del rostro apacible de Haruka y sintió una inexplicable paz y lo comprendió todo.

Por fin entendió a que se refería el pálido chico cuando hablaba sobre sentirse libre al practicar la natación, sobre aceptar el agua y rendirse a su presencia, por eso cuando entraba a la alberca parecía fusionarse con ella y no existía nada más.

Haru no nadaba por ambición, por complacer a los demás o por cumplir expectativas, él lo hacía para sí mismo, porque la natación era lo que le daba sentido a su existencia y le daba la felicidad.

Y en ese momento, sintió que su curiosidad había fructificado y que por fin había logrado descifrar el enigma que representaba para él Haruka Nanase y más que envidiarlo o siquiera seguir odiándolo, quería aprender a ser como él, deseaba estar a su lado, y no separarse jamás, pero entonces lo invadió el miedo.

Porque Sousuke no estaba acostumbrado a sentirse vulnerable, menos a que alguien lo viera en dicho estado, por eso a nadie le había contado sobre su lesión, ni siquiera a Rin que era su amigo más cercano. Por eso nunca había tenido una relación sentimental duradera, porque se cerraba a sus emociones y usaba sus acostumbrados mecanismos de defensa, que eran el cinismo, la arrogancia y la hostilidad.

Y cuando se acercaba a Nanase se sentía vulnerable como jamás creyó, el sólo hecho de ver sus ojos azules o de percibir su aroma o de tocar su piel, sentía que flaqueaban sus defensas y eso lo aterró.

Mientras pensaba en todas esas cuestiones vio llegar al chico que ocupaba sus pensamientos, caminando pausadamente y abstraído como siempre en su propio mundo, y no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

Luego recordó todo lo que había pasado dentro de la casa de Haruka, a pesar de todas las insinuaciones sexuales que llegó a hacerle él sabía que el chico no había tenido nada que ver con ninguno de sus amigos, pero le divertía verlo sonrojado.

Aún así se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que tan inocente era el pelinegro en realidad, el sentir su menudo cuerpo estremecerse ante sus caricias rudas, el ver su rostro lleno de placer lo incitaba a llegar todavía más lejos de lo que habían llegado, pero decidió contenerse. Afortunadamente el ojiazul se había quedado dormido, supuso que tanta "actividad" lo había dejado agotado.

Entonces Sousuke decidió que ya era tiempo de asearse y vestirse, luego se dedicó a observar al otro chico durante unos minutos, y un sentimiento de ternura cubrió su atribulado corazón.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Free! Iwatobi Swim Club y Free! Eternal Summer pertenecen a Kyoto Animation, éste trabajo se ha hecho sin ánimos de lucro, sólo con fines de entretenimiento.

N/A: Hola! Ha llegado el viernes y con este un nuevo capitulo, ya estamos entrando a la recta final de este fic y es momento de que Haruka también aclare sus sentimientos por cierto chico de ojos azul claro.  
Tambien quiero anunciar que este fic sera actualizado los dias martes y viernes, con el fin de agilizar su publicacion.

Advertencias del Capítulo: Yaoi, OOC, Spoilers.

CAPITULO VII

El Equipo de Natación del Instituto Iwatobi llegó a las puertas del hotel donde se hospedaría durante su estancia en la ciudad que albergaba las Eliminatorias Regionales.

Todos estaban entusiasmados de que la escuela por fin los estaba apoyando con suficientes fondos para costear el viaje, donde incluso los acompañaba Gou y la profesora Amakata. El Director los había felicitado personalmente por los logros obtenidos en las Preliminares, destacando la participación de Haruka, que tenía un fuerte sentimiento de incomodidad ante la atención no pedida.

Al chico le estaba costando tener que lidiar con la presión de todos a su alrededor, los Reclutadores de las Universidades seguían llamando a la escuela preguntando sólo por él e ignorando al resto del Equipo.

Sus mismos amigos estaban llenos de expectativas hacia su persona, todo el tiempo hablaban sobre su gran talento y su prometedor futuro. En especial Rin, que no dejaba de hablar de la brillante carrera que tendrían ambos como profesionales, su amigo pelirrojo ya tenía trazado su plan de vida y el pelinegro se sentía incluido a la fuerza en dicho plan.

Haruka aun no sabía cuáles serían las decisiones que tendría que tomar para su futuro, y se sentía obligado a decidir cuando todavía no se sentía preparado. Él siempre quiso una vida apacible y llena de libertad, esa libertad que encontraba al entrar en contacto con su preciada agua, pero ahora se sentía preso y lleno de angustia.

Además, estaba el asunto de Sousuke, que agregaba todavía más confusión a su vida; y hablando del diablo, en ese momento llegaba al lobby del hotel el Equipo de la Academia Samezuka, que se dirigieron de inmediato a donde se encontraban sus rivales.

Gou saludó efusivamente a su hermano y al resto de sus compañeros, y le comentó a Sousuke que lo había visto por el vecindario unos días atrás, extrañándole el hecho de verlo tan lejos de su escuela. El enorme chico tensó los hombros y cruzó su mirada con la de Haruka durante unos cuantos segundos, mientras éste apretaba con fuerza los puños en un gesto de nerviosismo.

Dicho intercambio de miradas fue imperceptible aparentemente para todos, exceptuando a Makoto, quien frunció el entrecejo mientras escuchaba a Yamazaki comentarle a Gou que no hacía nada en especial, que sólo había emprendido una larga caminata para despejar su mente.

Por primera vez Sousuke agradeció que el entrometido de Momotarou hiciera su acostumbrado escándalo para llamar la atención de la pelirroja, ya que el foco dejó de estar centrado en él.

 

El reloj de la habitación del hotel ya casi marcaba las once de la noche y Haruka se sentía inquieto, al día siguiente comenzarían las Eliminatorias individuales y no tenía ni una pizca de sueño, aprovechando que Makoto estaba tomando una ducha se decidió a salir, necesitaba aclarar su mente.

El ascensor abrió sus puertas y Nanase se encontró con la persona que menos deseaba ver en ese momento, quien se hallaba recargado en la pared y en compañía de un trabajador del hotel y sintió un estremecimiento al chocar su mirada azul con la contraria más clara, por lo que cortó el contacto visual y le dio la espalda.

A los pocos segundos se volvió a abrir la puerta del ascensor, saliendo de ésta el empleado, que casi voltea el carro donde llevaba varias sábanas, los dos muchachos se dispusieron a ayudarlo, y ahí fue cuando Haru notó que el chico más alto se tocaba el hombro mientras una mueca de dolor cruzaba su rostro.

Cuando por fin salió el empleado, Haruka puso en marcha el ascensor y se giró a encarar al otro muchacho.

-¿Así que todavía no se ha sanado tu hombro Sousuke?- preguntó Nanase con aparente tono neutral, pero que reflejaba una gran preocupación.

Cabe decir que Yamazaki lo miró impactado, no sólo porque ya conocía su secreto, sino porque lo había llamado por su nombre, por lo que se tomó algunos segundos para reponerse.

-No sé de qué me hablas Haruka- le pareció que ya era el momento apropiado para hacer de lado cualquier formalidad o burla.

A lo que el otro chico le contestó que tanto él como Makoto habían coincidido días atrás con Kisumi; Sousuke no lo podía creer, el mundo era un jodido pañuelo.

-Esto no afectará en nada a la competencia, te lo aseguro, así que ni se te ocurra mencionarle nada de esto a Rin- completó con tono amenazante. Se negaba a verse vulnerable ante cualquiera, en especial ante Haru, ya que tenía miedo de quebrarse en su presencia.

-Lo que estás haciendo es muy peligroso, ¿Tan importante es para ti esta competencia? ¿Tanto como para exponerte de esta manera?- le preguntó el chico más bajo mirándolo con consternación.

-Mi futuro está en juego si no participo, me he sacrificado demasiado para llegar a este punto en mi vida y ya no hay marcha atrás. Yo no puedo ser como tú, que puedes estar sin objetivos definidos, yo si me estoy jugando el todo por el todo- contestó Sousuke con determinación.

-Aunque no lo creas, comprendo lo que estás sintiendo en estos momentos.

-¿Qué puedes saber tu de lo que estoy sintiendo? Tú que lo tienes todo para ser el mejor, que consigues lo que quieres con el menor esfuerzo, ¿cómo puedes comprender a alguien que está a punto de quedarse sin nada?

-Te comprendo porque ahora sé lo que es vivir rodeado de presiones y expectativas, puede que yo no tenga tu ambición, pero siento que puedo perder lo más preciado que tengo, que es mi libertad- respondió Haruka totalmente abatido y agachando la mirada.

Sousuke lo miró contrariado, jamás creyó que aquél chico de ojos azules pudiera sentirse así. A pesar de las marcadas diferencias entre ambos habían encontrado por fin un punto en el cual coincidir y se estaban demostrando mutuamente su vulnerabilidad.

En ese momento, el ascensor llegó a la planta baja y Haru levantó su vista de nuevo hacia Yamazaki, en sus ojos apagados se observaba una enorme tristeza. El más alto hizo el intento de acercarse pero el otro chico se giró y salió de prisa del lugar.

 

Haruka corría a su mayor velocidad a través de la calle, quería huir de todo, de las presiones, los planes, las atenciones que nunca quiso en su vida.

Quiso huir también de lo que sentía y que no sabía definir, porque era algo que no había experimentado jamás; quiso maldecir el día en que Sousuke se atravesó en su camino, pero fue incapaz de hacerlo.


	8. CAPITULO VIII

Disclaimer: Free! Iwatobi Swim Club y Free! Eternal Summer pertenecen a Kyoto Animation, éste trabajo se ha hecho sin ánimos de lucro, sólo con fines de entretenimiento.

N/A: Hola! Una disculpa por no haber actualizado ayer como habia prometido pero tuve un pequeño contratiempo.Espero les guste este que es el antepenultimo capitulo.

Advertencias del Capítulo: Yaoi, OOC, Spoilers.

CAPITULO VIII

Comenzaron las Eliminatorias Regionales en aquel enorme complejo deportivo, Rin había llegado con su Equipo definitivo de Relevos combinados a realizar unas prácticas de calentamiento. Los más entusiasmados eran Aiichiro y Momotarou, sobre todo el primero, que había sido entrenado personalmente por Sousuke y había recuperado su puesto en el relevo. Aunque el más alto no lo admitiera delante del pelirrojo, había hecho un trabajo excelente con el amable chico de cabello gris.

Mientras hacían los ejercicios de calentamiento, Yamazaki había sentido un dolor mucho más agudo que el experimentado el día anterior, pero se excusó diciendo que había perdido el ritmo y salió de la alberca. El dolor era cada vez más insoportable, sólo aguantó lo suficiente para ver competir a Matsuoka y observar con orgullo cómo había superado a sus adversarios por mucho, ése era el Rin que él deseaba ver, lleno de ímpetu y determinación. Quiso quedarse para ver a Haruka competir, pero no pudo soportarlo más y se fue corriendo a las duchas a aplicarse agua caliente en su enrojecido hombro, se quedó tirado en el piso, respirando entrecortadamente mientras no permitía que se le salieran las lágrimas.

Lo que ignoraba Sousuke, era que Haru tampoco pudo soportar su propio dolor y se había detenido a mitad de la competencia, quedándose de pie en su carril.

El pelinegro había tenido la noche anterior una espantosa pesadilla, en la que se sentía acosado y atrapado por la gente a su alrededor, todos lo presionaban a tomar aquella decisión para la que aun no encontraba la respuesta; la angustia de aquel sueño no lo había abandonado ya que Haruka tuvo un ataque de pánico dentro de la alberca, terminado así su participación en aquella eliminatoria, ante la mirada atónita de sus amigos y una audiencia estupefacta que quedó en absoluto silencio.

Los dos chicos sufrían en silencio, no soportaron la presión y explotaron casi al mismo tiempo, y en soledad reconocieron que se necesitaban mutuamente.

 

La victoria estaba teniendo un sabor muy agridulce para Rin, quien aun se sentía muy afectado por la terrible pelea que había tenido con Haruka; era cierto que ellos habían tenido sus diferencias en el pasado, pero sus discusiones nunca habían llegado a ese grado, o más bien el nunca había visto a su amigo reaccionar de esa manera, normalmente él era el que gritaba y reclamaba y Haru sólo escuchaba, pero en aquella ocasión los papeles se habían invertido y el pelirrojo no dejaba se sentirse mal.

En cierta manera se sentía culpable, ya que ni siquiera había tomado en cuenta los pensamientos y deseos del pelinegro, él había dado por hecho que seguirían juntos por el mismo camino y le exasperó sobremanera la indecisión y pasividad de Nanase.

Rin había aprendido un par de cosas ese día: a respetar los deseos de los demás y a comprender que lo que puede ser bueno para él tal vez no sea bueno para el resto, y sobre todo, aprendió a ser más observador, porque había una situación muy importante que tenía meses pasando por alto y había sido tal vez demasiado confiado o despistado para darse cuenta o siquiera indagar más a fondo, ya que de no haber sido por Aiichiro se hubiera tardado más tiempo en detectar que algo muy grave pasaba con Sousuke.

Yamazaki se encontraba sentado en un rincón algo apartado dentro del complejo deportivo, su ánimo no era precisamente el mejor ya que sabía que había llegado el momento de hablarle con la verdad a la única persona que él consideraba su amigo, quién se encontraba de pie frente a él y que acababa de arrojarle una lata de refresco que había sido incapaz de atrapar, poniendo en evidencia el lamentable estado de su lesión.

-¿Desde cuándo tienes éste problema Sousuke?- preguntó Rin de la manera más calmada que pudo.

-Desde hace más de un año.- le respondió su amigo, totalmente derrotado.

Decidieron salir al jardín con el afán de tranquilizarse un poco y dialogar con más calma, cosa que fue imposible ya que Rin se encontraba demasiado alterado y Sousuke se sentía cada vez peor.

-Te pido por favor que me perdones Rin, se que traicioné tu confianza y que te he mentido descaradamente todo este tiempo. Sé que no hay justificación para lo que hice, lo único que puedo decirte es que mi intención era nadar de nuevo a tu lado, aunque fuera una vez más.

-¿Pero por qué no me lo dijiste antes? ¿Por qué tuviste que esperar hasta el final?- le preguntó el pelirrojo, ahora si alzando la voz y al borde de la desesperación, no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Porque sabía que llorarías- fue lo único que le pudo contestar Sousuke a su mejor amigo.

Rin ni siquiera pudo refutar esa respuesta, porque sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al instante. El hecho de ver aquellos ojos rojos húmedos y sobre todo llenos de decepción hizo que el moreno se sintiera miserable y lleno de impotencia, al saber que él era la causa por la que su amigo estaba sufriendo.

-Por favor déjame enmendar el daño que te he hecho no sólo a ti, sino también a Nitori y a Mikoshiba, no canceles la participación del Equipo para la competencia de mañana, no importa cómo se encuentre mi lesión, voy a participar y daré lo mejor de mí.

-¡No puedo hacer eso! Si participas mañana llevarás tu hombro al límite y tal vez pierdas la posibilidad de recuperarte y jamás volverás a nadar.

-Creo que es un riesgo que estoy dispuesto a tomar.- le respondió Yamazaki con decisión. Haría hasta lo imposible por reconstruir su amistad con Rin, recuperaría su confianza a toda costa y jamás volvería a mentirle, mucho menos a fallarle y consideraba que ése sería el primer paso para conseguir su objetivo.

Matsuoka se negaba enérgicamente a la resolución de su amigo, pero la inesperada intervención de Aiichiro y Momotarou a favor de Sousuke le ayudaron a éste a mantenerse firme.

Lo que el equipo de relevos de Samezuka desconocía, era que no muy lejos de ellos se encontraba Haruka, quien se había alejado de su equipo con el fin de pensar y decidir por fin que hacer con su vida y sus sentimientos y que había escuchado toda la conversación.

 

Sousuke y Rin se encontraban de vuelta en la habitación de hotel que compartían, y acababan de despedir a sus compañeros, ya que el moreno deseaba hablar un rato a solas con su amigo respecto a cierto asunto que consideraba pendiente entre ellos pero que no encontraba el modo de abordar. A pesar de que el intento de relación que sostenían no era formal no quería hacerle más daño al pelirrojo, pero tenía que ser honesto consigo mismo y la verdad era que no estaba enamorado de él como creyó en un principio. Era cierto que lo quería mucho, que lo consideraba su mejor (aunque ya no el único) amigo, que lo admiraba bastante e incluso le despertaba un sentimiento de protección y hasta posesividad, pero había creído erróneamente que con el sexo podría reforzar los lazos con Rin, y con eso compensar su falta de honestidad, no pudo estar más equivocado.

-Se que este dia ha sido muy difícil para ambos Rin, pero hay algo más que quiero hablar contigo, se trata sobre nuestra relación, y no me refiero a la parte amistosa.- comentó Sousuke de manera algo incómoda, no hallaba las palabras adecuadas para continuar, pero se dio el valor suficiente para hacerlo y continuó-Me siento mal porque yo fui el que propició el acercamiento entre ambos y creo que dañé nuestra amistad en vez de reforzarla, tu eres muy importante para mí y no quiero hacerte daño, pero…

-Ahh, entiendo de lo que hablas.-respondió Rin de igual modo mientras se rascaba la nuca -Bueno Sousuke en realidad después de lo que pasó hace rato no pensaba continuar con esa parte de nuestra relación, no te ofendas pero a pesar de que te aprecio mucho y me pareces muy atractivo, me temo que no estoy enamorado de ti, y me parece que tu tampoco lo estás, al menos no de mi. Creo que nuestra prioridad es reconstruir nuestra amistad, y que conste que no te guardo rencor por haberme ocultado la verdad sobre tu lesión.

Sousuke se quedó sorprendido, y a la vez aliviado ante las palabras de Matsuoka, y sonriendo le extendió la mano.

-Entonces, ¿amigos como siempre?

-Por supuesto- respondió el pelirrojo, estrechando la mano del más alto y mostrando su sonrisa de puntiagudos dientes.

Ambos rieron sinceramente, sintiéndose por fin libres del estrés de aquél día tan agitado.

 

Ya estaba anocheciendo y Yamazaki se sentía algo preocupado, si bien Rin le había confesado no sentirse enamorado de él, tal vez si estaba enamorado de Haruka, y eso sería una dificultad. El pelirrojo le había platicado consternado sobre la fuerte discusión que había tenido con Nanase y sobre la crisis nerviosa de éste. Sousuke sabía que Haru era muy importante para Matsuoka, pero no sabía hasta que punto, por lo que decidió indagar al respecto.

-Oye Rin, ¿te has enamorado alguna vez?

-Vaya esa sí que es una pregunta difícil de responder, pero te seré honesto, me temo que nunca me he enamorado, si me han interesado algunas personas –incluyéndote- pero jamas he experimentado ese sentimiento tan fuerte que la gente dice tener por alguien en especial, ¿acaso tu estas enamorado?- contraatacó el chico tiburón.

-Creo que aún no estoy listo para contestar esa cuestión.

-¡Eso significa que sí lo estás!, y yo que creía que me amabas Sousuke-kun- le contestó Rin haciendo un gesto de falsa indignación y prosiguió- ¿Me dirás quien es el afortunado o afortunada? Sólo espero que no se trate de mi hermana porque si es así te asesinaré y no estoy bromeando.-comentó el pelirrojo con tono amenazante.

-Te aseguro que no se trata de Gou-chan, la quiero como si fuera mi hermanita menor y lo sabes bien.

-Está bien, te creeré por el momento. ¿Y ya le confesaste a esa persona lo que sientes?

-No lo he hecho.

-¿Y qué estás esperando?

-Digamos que no he sido muy amable con esa persona y tal vez me deteste.

-Bueno, la amabilidad no es precisamente una de tus cualidades, además el que no arriesga no gana.

-En eso tienes razón.

-Vamos Sousuke, ¿No me vas a contar aún de quien se trata? ¿Al menos una pista?

-Sabes, seguiré tu consejo y buscaré a esa persona- Al decir esto, el moreno se puso de pie y se dirigió a la salida de la habitación, pero se giró a encarar a su expectante amigo-Lo único que puedo decirte es que se encuentra en este hotel.

-¡Maldición Sousuke, no me dejes con esta duda!

-Te prometo que serás el primero en saberlo- y sonriéndole a su amigo cerró la puerta de la habitación.


	9. CAPITULO IX

Disclaimer: Free! Iwatobi Swim Club y Free! Eternal Summer pertenecen a Kyoto Animation, éste trabajo se ha hecho sin ánimos de lucro, sólo con fines de entretenimiento.

N/A: ¡Hola! De nuevo pido una disculpa por la tardanza, pero hoy tuve un fuerte imprevisto: resulta que en mi ciudad cayo una tormenta tan fuerte que no solo se inundo mi colonia, sino que el agua se metio a mi casa! Afortunadamente mi mejor amigo estaba de visita y me ayudo a mover mis muebles y a sacar el agua. Dejando a un lado el incidente, estamos en el penultimo capitulo de este fic, el cual cierra el conflicto de la pareja principal. Como siempre les agradezco su apoyo y les adelanto que esta historia tendra una secuela :) 

Advertencias del Capítulo: Yaoi, OOC

CAPITULO IX

Sousuke se encaminaba sin prisas a la habitación donde se hospedaba Haruka, la amable recepcionista había tenido la gentileza de pasarle dicha información, aunque tuvo que valerse de su media sonrisa para conseguir dicho objetivo. Se sentía mucho más ligero y relajado y es que no era para menos, el hecho de hablarle con la verdad a Rin le hizo quitarse un gran peso de encima, por fin comprendió que no tenía porque lidiar con todos sus problemas solo y que tenía amigos con los cuáles podía contar.

Después de que el pelirrojo le contara sobre lo sucedido con Haru, no había dejado de sentirse preocupado por el chico y sentía un gran necesidad de hablar con él, ambos estaban pasando por crisis similares y quería hacerle ver que no estaba solo.

Tocó la puerta de la habitación y quien le abrió fue Makoto, que al verlo cerró la puerta detrás de él, impidiéndole ver hacia adentro.

-Vengo a ver a Haruka- fue todo lo que dijo el de Samezuka.

-Haru no está aquí y aunque estuviera no te dejaría verlo- contestó el castaño a la defensiva.

-Me temo que tú no estás en posición de prohibirme nada Tachibana, el único que puede decidir si quiere verme o no es Haruka- al decir esto, Sousuke enderezó más su espalda y miró a Makoto a los ojos, sin necesidad de bajar la vista, ya que el castaño era prácticamente de su misma estatura.

-Ya te dije que Haru no está y no te permito que lo llames por su nombre- le contestó el de Iwatobi, manteniendo el contacto visual.

-Entonces también deberías prohibirle a Haruka que me llame por mi nombre de pila, aunque dudo mucho que te haga caso, en estos últimos meses nos hemos hecho lo suficientemente cercanos como para dejar de lado esas formalidades. Ahora si me disculpas, iré a buscarlo por mi cuenta, de todos modos gracias por tu ayuda, nos vemos luego, Tachibana.-se despidió Sousuke, sonriendo cínicamente ante semejante desplante de celos.

Makoto entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta azotándola con fuerza.

En vista del éxito no obtenido, Yamazaki decidió marcar al celular del pelinegro, pero se enfrentó por primera vez a cierta situación que le acarrearía muchos dolores de cabeza más adelante: Haruka jamás contestaba las llamadas, porque rara vez traía el celular consigo.

Pensó seriamente en ubicar a los otros dos miembros del Equipo de Iwatobi, pero desechó ese pensamiento casi de inmediato, en su opinión ese par vivían en su propio mundo y si Tachibana desconocía el paradero de Haru-lo cual ya era mucho decir dadas las circunstancias-entonces lo más probable era que Ryugazaki y Hazuki ni siquiera estuvieran enterados de la situación, por lo que decidió salir del hotel y buscarlo por su cuenta.

 

Haruka se encontraba sentado en la misma banca donde hacía un par de horas había escuchado la discusión entre Rin y Sousuke, ya había caminado un rato por el jardín intentando en vano despejar su mente, casi había anochecido y no había probado bocado desde el almuerzo, pero aun no se sentía listo para regresar al hotel y enfrentar a sus amigos. Se imaginaba que Makoto ya estaría buscándolo, al salir intempestivamente de los vestidores había dejado su mochila olvidada y dentro de ésta se encontraba su celular.

A pesar de que le había prometido a sus amigos que competirían juntos el día siguiente en los relevos, ya no se sentía tan seguro de cumplir dicha promesa. Su experiencia durante la competencia individual había sido traumática y tenía miedo de que al día siguiente se repitiera la situación.

Se encontraba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no sintió que alguien se aproximaba a él y le arrojaba una enorme chaqueta negra, entonces Haru levantó la mirada azorado y se encontró con un Sousuke que lo observaba con cierta irritación.

-Asi que aquí te has estado escondiendo desde la tarde, vamos ponte la chaqueta porque se ve que te estás congelando.

-Gracias- fue todo lo que pudo decir el pelinegro y se colocó la dichosa prenda, que obviamente le quedaba incluso más grande que la ropa que a veces le prestaba Makoto. Se sonrojó ligeramente al sentir la calidez y sobre todo el aroma que todavía emanaba de su dueño y esperaba que Yamazaki no notara este detalle.

El chico más alto se acercó a la banca y se sentó al lado de Haru, ambos quedaron en silencio algunos minutos y entonces Nanase se puso de pie, la banca era algo pequeña y se sentía algo nervioso al tener al de ojos claros tan cerca de él, quien notó la incomodidad y le preguntó de manera socarrona:

-¿Acaso te molesta que me siente a tu lado?

-No es eso, es que ya he durado demasiado tiempo sentado.

Ahora ambos se encontraban uno frente al otro, ninguno de los dos hallaba las palabras adecuadas, hasta que Yamazaki tomó la iniciativa.

-Y dime, ¿al menos ya has comido algo?

-No tengo hambre

-¿Y así piensas competir mañana?

-Aun no sé si competiré- respondió Haru con el animo apagado.

-Rin me contó sobre la discusión que tuvo contigo hace rato, no sé si te lo dijo pero se siente muy mal por haberte presionado a hacer cosas que tú no deseabas.

-Lo sé, ya hablamos al respecto y todo está olvidado.

-Entonces si todo está olvidado, ¿por qué no estás seguro de querer participar en la competencia?

-Porque no pude terminar la prueba individual y tengo miedo de que me suceda lo mismo mañana, si le fallo a mis amigos jamás me lo perdonaré.

-Hasta hace muy poco no comprendía esos conceptos de amistad y trabajo conjunto que tienen ustedes, por eso por muchos años me negaba a participar en relevos, consideraba que tanto mi éxito como mi fracaso debería depender de mi mismo y no de los demás. Ahora entiendo que ese es el secreto de un equipo ganador y que poco importan los talentos individuales, ¿puedo preguntarte cuál es tu motivación para nadar?

-Nado por mis amigos, para estar cerca de ellos y porque me siento libre, o al menos eso creía antes.

-Entonces hazlo por ellos, háblales de esos temores e inseguridades que sientes, no tienes porque cargar con todo tu solo, yo intenté hacer algo similar y no me fue nada bien, al contrario sólo compliqué más las cosas. Pero al mismo tiempo debes hacerlo por ti mismo, de nada sirve que tus amigos crean en ti si tu no lo haces, a lo largo de tu vida te encontrarás con diversos obstáculos que tendrás que resolver sólo y de nada sirve que te escondas cada vez que las cosas no salen como tu lo deseas, porque créeme, las cosas rara vez son como uno desearía.

Haru se quedó callado por algunos minutos mientras intentaba digerir todas las cosas que le había dicho Sousuke, era cierto que su actitud estaba siendo infantil y que no resolvería nada si seguía escondiéndose de sus problemas, que por cierto no eran ni la mitad de graves de los que tenía el otro chico, por lo que armándose de valor se decidió a preguntarle sobre su situación:

-¿Cómo te sientes de tu lesión? ¿Has hablado con Rin sobre eso?- preguntó Haruka algo inseguro, aunque ya sabía la respuesta temía que Yamazaki le respondiera con hostilidad como cuando lo encaró en el ascensor, pero se sorprendió al verlo encoger los hombros y responderle con total tranquilidad.

-Por fin le confesé a Rin lo de mi lesión, a pesar de que me dijo que yo contaba con su apoyo no puedo dejar de sentir que lo he decepcionado, creo que esperé demasiado tiempo.

-No creo que se sienta decepcionado de ti, es más creo que está contento de que hayas tenido la confianza de hablarle con la verdad, eres muy importante para él Sousuke.

-¿Eso crees? Pues tu eres muy importante para Rin, aparte de tu amistad eres su principal motivación para competir, aunque supongo que eso lo sabes desde hace mucho.

Haru sonrió casi imperceptiblemente ante este comentario, era más que evidente que el afecto hacia el pelirrojo era un punto en común entre ambos y se preguntaba en cuántas cosas más podían coincidir. Cada vez se sentía mas cómodo en compañía del más alto, ambos se estaban confiando sus más profundos pensamientos y temores y era como si toda la animadversión y rivalidad entre ambos nunca hubiera existido.

-¿Entonces cancelarán su participación en la competencia de mañana?

-¿En serio crees que permitiría que Rin hiciera algo asi? Ya te lo dije antes, esto no afectará en nada la competencia entre tu equipo y el mío porque mañana si participaré sin importar como me sienta, creo que se lo debo a mi equipo y voy a cumplir con ese compromiso.

-Pero si sobrepasas la capacidad de tu hombro tal vez nunca te recuperes, ¿Qué hay de tu beca universitaria?

-Pues tendré que hablar con los de la Universidad con el fin de saber si me darán otra prórroga para continuar con mi rehabilitación, pero es muy probable que pierda la beca- comentó Sousuke, suspirando cansadamente.

-Lo siento mucho Sousuke, de verdad lo lamento- le respondió Haruka con un tono apesadumbrado.

\- ¿Pero sabes algo? Ya no me importa tanto como antes porque me siento liberado de tantos secretos y mentiras, aunque no pueda volver a nadar de manera profesional no significará que deje la natación porque es lo que le da sentido a mi vida, es lo que me hace sentir libre, si es que sabes a lo que me refiero- completó el muchacho más alto, mientras le guiñaba el ojo a Haru.

Nanase no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el gesto que le dedicara Sousuke, por lo que agachó la cabeza intentando en vano ocultar su reacción, esto solo causó que el de ojos claros sonriera autosuficiente.

De nuevo se quedaron en silencio por un momento, pero para Sousuke no fue algo incómodo, al contrario se sentía lleno de paz y tranquilidad y suponía que era por estar cerca del pelinegro. Haruka le transmitía esa sensación y muchas otras más que jamás creyó posibles, sabía que tenía que aprovechar el momento para confesarle lo que sentía, pero primero debía disculparse, así que tomó aire y se aclaró la garganta, llamando así la atención del otro chico.

\- Supongo que te extrañará el motivo por el que te estuve buscando, afortunadamente no tardé mucho en encontrarte, supongo que tengo un radar integrado cuando se trata de ti o algo asi- comenzó a hablar sin mucho sentido, por lo que suspiró e intentó reacomodar sus ideas-Primero que nada quiero pedirte una disculpa por la manera en que te he tratado durante los últimos meses.

Haru abrió los ojos desmesuradamente e intentó responder, pero Yamazaki lo interrumpió sin darse cuenta.

-Como te dije antes, tu amistad es muy importante para Rin y yo sentía que él no me consideraba de igual manera, al principio éramos sólo él y yo y luego llegaste tu y me sentí desplazado e ignorado, y tuve muchos celos de ti. Te odiaba porque no te comprendía, no entendía como podía existir alguien con semejante filosofía de libertad y con esa falta de espíritu competitivo e indiferencia ante el mundo. Te envidiaba porque tienes un talento inmenso que a mi parecer desperdiciabas y yo estaba lidiando con una lesión que estaba truncando mi futuro. Como te darás cuenta estaba lleno de todos esos sentimientos negativos y buscaba una forma de sacar mi frustración, por eso comencé a acosarte y hasta llegué a lastimarte físicamente. Sé que no hay justificación para mi comportamiento, por eso te pido perdón por haberte molestado, por burlarme de ti y de tus amigos y por hacerte insinuaciones sin sentido, te prometo que jamás volverá a pasar, si no puedes perdonarme lo entenderé y te aseguro que nunca mas te volvere a buscar o intentare hablarte.-le dijo Sousuke a Haru en un arrebato de honestidad.

El chico se sentía muy arrepentido y sabia que habia actuado de mala manera y estaba preparado para asumir las consecuencias, aunque estas implicaran no volver a ver al pelinegro nunca mas, pero respetaría la respuesta de Nanase.

-Está bien Sousuke, te perdono y no te guardo rencor, en realidad aprecio mucho tu sinceridad y tu honestidad al contarme los motivos por lo que no te agrado-le respondio Haru mientras miraba al piso, sintiendose algo decepcionado.

Sousuke lo observo extrañado, hasta que cayo en cuenta del supuesto malentendido y de inmediato le aclaro las cosas al chico de Iwatobi.

-Gracias por perdonarme, pero creo que no me expliqué bien, lo que te dije antes eran los motivos por los que no me agradabas, pero las cosas han cambiado ya que algo sucedió, algo que definitivamente no se hallaba entre mis planes: empecé a comprenderte y me di cuenta que tu manera de ver la vida era un tanto o más válida que la mía, a pesar de ser tan distinta y comencé a admirarte. Eres tan diferente a los demás que apenas creo que pueda existir alguien como tú y lo que al principio hacía para desquitarme se convirtió en una forma de escapar de mis problemas al menos por un momento, luego fue una necesidad…y después de lo que pasó en tu casa no he podido dejar de pensar en ti, no tienes idea de cuánto deseo que vuelva a suceder, pero no quiero asustarte, no quiero que pienses que estoy loco o algo así, pero creo que yo…-Sousuke se quedó en pausa unos segundos, lo que estaba a punto de decir podría cambiar la vida de ambos chicos para siempre y de repente lo invadió la inseguridad y el miedo al rechazo, por lo que replanteó su declaración- …quiero que me des la oportunidad de conocerte mejor.

Haruka volteo a mirar a Yamazaki con una expresion de total sorpresa mientras sentia su rostro arder, pero recordó cierta situación que lo desanimó al instante.

-Yo tambien quisiera conocerte mejor Sousuke, pero asi como dijiste que soy importante para Rin el tambien lo es para mi y no quiero herir sus sentimientos.

-Entre Rin y yo no hay nada mas que una gran amistad, los que paso entre nosotros si bien no fue un error fue algo en lo que no involucramos sentimientos-le aseguro el moreno al chico de Iwatobi, que respiró aliviado-Habiendo aclarado esto, me gustaria que me dieras tu respuesta en cuanto a un par de cosas: en primera, ¿que decidiste en cuanto a la competencia de mañana?

-He decidido que mañana si competiré y daré lo mejor de mí mismo, ya no me interesa lo que los demás esperen de mí, ni permitiré que nada ni nadie me haga sentir presionado de nuevo.- Haru hablaba con tanta vehemencia, que sus ojos volvieron a brillar como cuando miraba el mar.

De un salto, Sousuke se puso de pié y se acercó a Haruka, pocas veces lo había escuchado hablar tanto, el más bajo tomó aire y continuó.

-Nadaré por lo que de veras me importa, lo haré por mí, por mis amigos y también por ti Sousuke, pase lo que pase con tu recuperación, ya sea que puedas volver a competir o no, te prometo que tu sueño no morirá, de ahora en adelante también será mi sueño llegar a lo más alto y quisiera que estés a mi lado cuando eso suceda.

Yamazaki extendió su brazo, y su enorme mano acarició la pálida mejilla de Haruka con toda la delicadeza que le fue posible, la reacción del otro chico fue inclinar ligeramente la cabeza, disfrutando el contacto.

-Supongo que eso responde a mi segunda pregunta.

Y entonces, no necesitaron decir nada más.


	10. EPILOGO

Disclaimer: Free! Iwatobi Swim Club y Free! Eternal Summer pertenecen a Kyoto Animation, éste trabajo se ha hecho sin ánimos de lucro, sólo con fines de entretenimiento.

N/A: Hola! En primera instancia quiero pedirle una disculpa a los que esperaban el capítulo el martes, tuve algunos compromisos que me impidieron publicar a tiempo. Como sabrán algunos éste es el último capítulo de este que es mi segundo fanfic, gracias a todos los que le han dado la oportunidad y quiero avisarles que este fic tiene una secuela, la cuál comenzará a ser publicada a partir del martes.

Advertencias del Capítulo: Yaoi, OOC.

EPILOGO

Makoto se sentía muy nervioso porque ya habían pasado algunas horas y no tenia noticias de Haru, su primer impulso fue marcarle al celular, pero escuchó que el tono del telefono provenía de la mochila de Nanase. Ya estaba listo para salir en su busqueda cuando escucho que tocaban la puerta de la habitación y se encaminó de prisa a la entrada esperando ver a su amigo, pero en cambio tuvo un muy desagradable encuentro con Sousuke. Entonces decidió marcarle a Rin con el fin de pedirle ayuda para encontrar a Haru, el pelirrojo llegó casi de inmediato.

En lo que iban en el ascensor, el castaño le contó a su amigo que Yamazaki había estado molestando a Haruka y que hacía rato había tenido el descaro de irlo a buscar a la habitación, Matsuoka lo miraba algo incrédulo ya que ciertamente no se imaginaba a Sousuke haciendo esa clase de cosas, pero decidió no refutarle nada a Makoto.

Los estuvieron buscando por algún rato, hasta que ambos cayeron en la conclusion de que tal vez Haru no había salido del complejo deportivo, por lo que se encaminaron de inmediato hacia dicho sitio. Y no se equivocaron en su predicción porque a lo lejos vieron las figuras de dos muchachos, uno muy alto sentado y el otro más pequeño de pie que al parecer hablaban tranquilamente, Makoto ya quería correr hacia donde estaba ellos pero Rin se lo impidió, algo le decía que no debían interrumpir ese encuentro.

Y se quedaron en silencio, viendo como el chico más alto se ponía de pie y tocaba la mejilla del otro con cuidado y el más bajo no hizo ningún intento por separarse, el pelirrojo se quedó impactado ante dicha escena, mientras el castaño se dio la vuelta intentando contener las lágrimas sin éxito alguno, fue entonces cuando el de Samezuka reaccionó y tomando a su amigo por el brazo se lo llevó del lugar.

Rin se encontraba mas que sorprendido, ni es sus sueños mas locos pudo haber imaginado a Sousuke teniendo algo que ver con Haruka, además ni siquiera sentia celos al respecto, por ninguno de los dos.

Sabia que lo suyo con Yamazaki habia sido meramente sexual y eso no afectaria en nada su amistad y en cuanto a Haru, pues ya se habia hecho a la idea desde tiempo atras de que el pelinegro nunca le haria caso, porque ni se daba por enterado de su interes hacia el.

Volvieron a la habitación del hotel y ahí fue donde Makoto lloró desconsolado, abrazándose de un Rin que no hallaba que hacer para reconfortar a su amigo. El pelirrojo sabia desde hacia tiempo que lo que sentía el castaño por Haruka era mucho mas que mera amistad y le dolía verlo tan triste. Matsuoka no había experimentado lo que era el amor, pero el hecho de ver a su amigo con el corazón roto le hacia pensar que era mejor no saberlo nunca.

Al cabo de un rato el castaño dejó de llorar y ahora sólo hipaba, al pelirrojo le pareció algo adorable, pero nunca lo diría en voz alta.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor Makoto?- le preguntó con suavidad.

-No creo que pueda sentirme bien en mucho tiempo- le contestó totalmente abatido.

-Vamos no pongas esa cara, aunque yo tampoco puedo salir de mi asombro, en cierto modo estoy contento por ese par, son más parecidos de lo creen.

-Pero yo creí que tenías una relación con Yamazaki.

-No teníamos nada formal ni mucho menos, digamos que sólo nos hacíamos compañía-admitio Rin un tanto avergonzado.

-Yo amo a Haru, lo he amado desde siempre pero he sido un cobarde y nunca se lo he confesado y de la nada llego Yamazaki y lo conquistó, debo aceptar que jamás tuve ni tendré una oportunidad, he sido un idiota-le confeso Tachibana a su amigo, sintiéndose totalmente deprimido.

Entonces Rin se apoyo en los hombros del castaño y miro fijamente aquellos ojos verdes llenos de desconsuelo, estaban tan cerca sus rostros que Makoto se sonrojo ligeramente, Matsuoka tomo aire y le hablo con decisión.

-Mira Makoto, sin importar lo que pase Haru siempre tendrá un lugar para ti en su corazón, aunque no lo demuestre te quiere bastante y eso nada ni nadie lo cambiará, eres su mejor y más importante amigo, después de mi claro está- comentó el pelirrojo con su típica sonrisa de dientes puntiagudos.

-¡Hey! ¡Eso no es verdad! Su mejor amigo siempre seré yo, tiburón presumido- le contestó Makoto, mostrando por fin una sonrisa sincera.

Ambos chicos rieron con ganas, al menos Rin había cumplido con su cometido de mejorar el ánimo del castaño.

-Sabes, no quisiera abrir heridas recientes, pero me temo que me quedaré a dormir aquí contigo ya que no creo que sea adecuado que vaya a mi habitación, porque existe la posibilidad me encuentre con ciertas imágenes que me generaran un gran trauma y no tengo dinero para ir al psicologo.

-Claro que te puedes quedar a dormir aquí Rin-chan-le respondio Makoto mientras le dedicaba una de sus mas encantadoras sonrisas.

Y Rin Matsuoka estuvo muy en lo correcto al quedarse a dormir en la habitación de Makoto, ya que en la suya dos chicos de cabello negro y ojos de similar color se besaban lentamente mientras se bañaban juntos en la regadera.

FIN


End file.
